Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} + 1 = 4\sqrt{x} + 2$
Solution: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} + 1) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 2) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $5\sqrt{x} + 1 = 2$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 1) - 1 = 2 - 1$ $5\sqrt{x} = 1$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5} = \frac{1}{5}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{5}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{5} \cdot \dfrac{1}{5}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{25}$